


The Scientist

by teh_jules



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cancer, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female-Centric, Healing, Het, Romance, Surviving
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/teh_jules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Ich bin gestorben.“ sagt Stella schließlich, sehr laut und Macs Mundwinkel zuckt. „Aber ich bin auch neugeboren. Dies ist mein Leben. Meine zweite Chance. Und ich bin es satt auf den richtigen Moment zu warten. Darauf das es leichter wird oder wir uns daran gewöhnt haben und alles perfekt ist.“</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> Für Mama.

**The Scientist**

by jules

 

~*~

 

 

Das erste Mal bemerkt sie es, als sie vor dem Spiegel steht, bevor sie ihren BH anziehen will. Es fühlt sich an wie eine Schwellung und sie beruhigt sich in der Eile damit das es bestimmt nur ein lästiger Mitesser ist. Als sie im Büro angekommen ist und Mac ihr die Details von einem Mord erzählt, hat sie bereits wieder vergessen was sie nicht entdeckt hat.

 

Doch dafür trifft es sie das zweite Mal um so härter.

 

Sie steht unter der Dusche und seift sich ein. Mac und sie waren zusammen joggen vor der Frühschicht und nun zieht jeder ihrer Muskeln nach dem langen Winter. Sie hat zu lange nichts getan, außer faul auf der Couch zu liegen und Eis zu essen.

 

Als ihre Fingerspitzen das erste Mal darüber streichen hält sie nicht inne, aber ein nagender Zweifel entsteht.

 

Das zweite Mal will sie es hinfort streichen, wie einen Krümel und erst beim dritten Mal hat sie alles um sich herum vergessen. Der nach Kokus duftende Schaum trocknet auf ihrer Haut. Sie hält den Kopf gebeugt, eine Hand liegt auf den kühlen Fließen, während die andere das Ding berührt.

 

Die Konturen, die Form, die Größe, das Gefühl.

 

Panik steigt in ihr auf.

 

Das gehört nicht zu mir! schreit etwas in ihr und sie weiß nicht was sie tun soll, ihr ist plötzlich kalt. Ihr Leben hat gerade eine Wendung genommen die sie niemals für möglich gehalten hat. Sie ist entsetzt.

 

Sie wickelt sich in ihr Handtuch und läuft hinüber zu den Schränken, wo Mac gerade sein Hemd zuknöpft. Er sieht auf, seine Brauen zusammengezogen.

 

„Stella, was--?“ er will etwas fragen, doch sie hat bereits seine Hand genommen und sie unter das Handtuch geschoben. Seine Hand ist warm gegen die Seite ihrer Brust und obwohl ihr Herz rast und sie vor Angst keine Luft bekommt reagiert ihr Körper auf ihn, als sei dies das normalste auf der Welt. Sie verflucht ihren Körper. Verflucht ihn innerlich, weil sie plötzlich feststellt das er sie betrogen hat. Das er nicht mehr funktioniert.

 

Sie möchte schluchzen und sie bringt etwas hervor wie _Spürst du das?_

 

Seine Hand fährt die Stelle ab. So wie sie es eben getan hat. Nur sehr viel gründlicher und ruhiger.

 

„Heb den Arm und dreh‘ dich zur Seite.“ Sie tut was er sagt.

 

Er sieht es sich an. Das was sie nicht kann. Nach einem Moment zieht er das Handtuch über sie, sehr vorsichtig, als wolle er sie nicht erschrecken.

 

„Ein Knoten.“ bringt sie plötzlich hervor, bevor er etwas sagt. „Ein Knoten.“

 

„Es muß nicht bösartig sein, Stella. Du solltest zuerst zum Arzt gehen.“

 

Sie möchte ihn anschreien, doch als sie in sein Gesicht sieht und erkennt, das er versucht sie zu beruhigen lächelt sie für ihn und nickt. Sie ist ein tapferer kleiner Soldat.

 

Er hat recht, versucht sie sich einzureden. Vielleicht ist es gar nicht schlimm.

 

„Es tut mir leid--“ fängt sie an, aber er schüttelt mit dem Kopf.

 

„Nimm den Tag frei und geh zum Arzt. Ja, Stel?“

 

Sie nickt und spürt das Wasser auf ihrem Rücken trocknen. Sie fühlt sich dumm dafür das sie ihn so überrannt hat. Spürt die Hitze in ihrem Gesicht. Sie versucht das Ding zu ignorieren. Doch jetzt wo sie weiß das es dort ist, spürt sie es bei jeder Bewegung.

 

~*~

 

Sie will sich das Ding unter örtlicher Betäubung wegschneiden lassen. Ihr Arzt erklärt ihr die Nachteile, redet auf sie ein, aber sie läßt sich nicht davon abbringen. Um so eher sie auf dem Tisch liegt, um so eher ist sie wieder gesund und kann arbeiten.

 

Er sagt ihr das eine Probe des Gewebes nach dem Eingriff in Labor geschickt wird und sie dann eine Benachrichtigung bekommt ob der Tumor gutartig oder bösartig ist. Sie nickt und nickt, denn sie kennt sich mit Labors aus.

 

Nach dem ersten panischen Anfall unter der Dusche ist Mac um sie besorgt, aber sie lächelt und sagt das alles in Ordnung ist. Sie teilt ihm an einem Montag mit das sie an ihrem freien Samstag unter örtlicher Betäubung operiert wird. Er nickt und fragt sie ob er mitkommen soll, so ernst das sie das Angebot fast annimmt.

 

Sie lehnt ab, lachend.

 

„Ich bleib nicht einmal über Nacht, Mac, nur eine örtliche Betäubung und dann hats sich.“

 

Sie geht lächelnd aus seinem Büro. Kann die Erhebung an den Stoff stoßen spüren. Sie zählt die Tage.

 

~*~

 

Stella redet sich ein das sie ihn nur angerufen hat, weil seine Telefonnummer die Erste gewesen ist die ihr eingefallen ist. Tief drinnen weiß sie das dies eine Lüge ist.

 

Er stellt ihren Koffer neben dem Bett ab und setzt sich neben sie.

 

„Ich werde wahrscheinlich länger ausfallen als erwartet, Mac.“ sagt sie schließlich, anstatt einer Begrüßung und zwingt sich dazu fröhlicher zu sein, als sie sich in einer Weile gefühlt hat.

 

„Stella.“ sagt er schließlich sehr viel ernster als ihr lieb ist, weil es heißt das er durch ihre Scharade hindurch sieht. „Es ist vollkommen egal wie lange du fort bist. Und jetzt sagst du mir was die Ärzte gesagt haben.“

 

Ihre Maske fällt in sich zusammen.

 

Sie will Scherze darüber machen wie sie halbnackt durch die Umkleidekabinen gelaufen ist, doch passen tut das nicht.

 

„Stella? Was ist passiert?“

 

Sie versucht es ihm zu erzählen, den Eingriff der kurz darauf zur Operation wurde, die Feststellung das Lymphknoten befallen waren, das der Tumor ohne Zweifel bösartig war, das sie hierbleiben muß.

 

In anderen Worten: „Krebs.“ das Wort fällt ihr von den Lippen wie ein Teller zu Boden fällt. Gegen Gravitation ist nichts zu machen. Es liegt zwischen ihnen und niemand sieht es an. Macs Gesicht ist nicht so kontrolliert wie sie es sich gewünscht hat. Denkt er daran das er ihr Mut gemacht, das er gesagt hat das es bestimmt nichts ist, das er gelächelt hat?

 

Wieso sollte man auch glauben das so etwas jemand passiert den man kennt, selbst wenn man die Konturen dieses Dings unter den Fingern gespürt hat?

 

Doch Mac ist _da_. Zieht sie in seine Arme und preßt sie so fest gegen sie das sie ein Ziehen in ihren Nähten spürt, aber nicht losläßt, weil er so ihre Tränen nicht sehen kann. Sie weint und er tröstet sie.

 

Es ist nichts Schönes in diesem Moment, nicht einmal die Tatsache das es ihr gut tut jemand zu haben der sie schwach sein läßt. Er streicht über ihre Haare, ihren Rücken. Nach einer Weile berührt er ihr Gesicht und streicht ihre Tränen fort und sagt: „Wir schaffen das.“

 

Stella weiß das Mac nichts verspricht was er nicht auch halten kann.

 

~*~

 

Nach einer Woche Krankenhaus ist sie froh wieder nach Haus zu kommen. Alles ist so wie sie es verlassen hat. Alles steht an seinem Platz. Es ist bizarr so verändert zu sein und keine Veränderung in ihrem Leben vorzufinden.

 

Sie macht Mac Kaffee und füttert ihn mit Oreos durch. Sie sitzen eine ganze Weile schweigend in der Küche. Er warnt sie schließlich bevor er geht das in den nächsten Tagen wahrscheinlich das ganze Labor hier auftauchen wird.

 

Er hat recht. Sie kommen in Paaren und Gruppen. Bringen Blumen und Geschenke und Glückwünsche, als habe sie Geburtstag. Sie lächelt viel, läßt niemand anmerken das darunter immer noch die Angst an ihr nagt.

 

Doch es ist leicht zu leugnen wenn man ihr gerne glauben möchte. Sie tut so, als würde sie gleich nächste Woche wieder ins Labor kommen, scherzt mit Danny und Flack. Die beiden sehen erleichtert aus, als hätten sie sich das ganze sehr viel schlimmer vorgestellt.

 

Mac ruft abends an und fragt sie ob alles in Ordnung ist. Sie weiß das er durch ihre Fassade hindurch sieht, doch es ist schwer diese Lüge abzustellen. Vor allem weil sie so tief in ihr drin verankert ist. Weil sie gut für sie selbst ist.

 

Ihr Arzt hat ihr alles genau erklärt von der Größe des entfernten Tumors, bis hin zur Behandlungsmethode. Den Risiken, die Nebenwirkungen, die Chancen. Die 20 prozentige Chance das sie unfruchtbar nach Chemo und Bestrahlung sein könnte ist beinahe noch schlimmer als das Schildchen ‚Tödliche Krankheit‘ das sie seit neustem mit sich herumzutragen scheint.

 

Aber Wissen ist Macht, das hat sie immer geglaubt. Wenn man etwas weiß, kennt, untersucht hat, dann braucht man keine Angst davor zu haben. Es erscheint dann unbedeutender als es eigentlich ist. Doch dieses Ding. Es ist so klein. So _winzig_ und es macht sie trotzdem kaputt. Hat sich in ihren Lymphknoten fest gebissen, ihrer Brust und vielleicht noch in anderen Teilen ihres Körpers?

 

Das hier ist eine unendliche Grauzone.

 

Mac fragt sie wie es ihr geht und was soll sie darauf sagen? Soll sie ins Selbstmitleid verfallen und ihm erzählen wie dreckig es ihr geht? Ihren Zustand da legen? Die Abneigung gegen ihren Körper? Wie sie morgens gerädert aufsteht, geplagt von Alpträumen, bis sie dazu übergeht nachts umherzuwandern, wie ein Gespenst? Soll sie weinen? Schreien?

 

Sie tut nichts dergleichen. Wartet geduldig auf den Anfang der Therapie. Geduldig ist in ihrem Fall so viele Bücher über Krebs zu lesen wie sie nur kann. Mac besorgt ihr Bücher aus der Bibliothek in der Mittagspause. Krebs haben hingegen ist ein Fulltimejob. Harte Arbeit und keine Pausen.

 

Ihre Chemo fängt am morgen darauf an. 6 Zyklen stehen ihr bevor. Danach Bestrahlung und Hormonbehandlung. Das Tamoxifen wird einen menopausen-ähnlichen Zustand in ihrem Körper auslösen. Sie fühlt sich als habe ein Terrorist ihren Körper gekidnappt und nun versucht das SWAT-Team dieses Monster mit Gas auszuräuchern. Das dabei auch seine Geiseln drauf gehen ist ein Risiko das man abgewägt hat und nun gleichmütig hinnimmt.

 

Dies ist meistens der Punkt wo sie beginnt hemmungslos zu schluchzen und auf den Boden einzuschlagen und zu fragen _warum? warum? warum?_

 

Sie hat sich das alles anders vorgestellt.

 

~*~

 

Die Chemotherapie ist die Hölle. Das erste Mal ist so schlimm das sie während der Behandlung neben die Liege kotzt. Die Schwester verspricht ihr, ihr das nächste Mal gleich vor Beginn der Chemo Nerufon zu geben.

 

Stella sieht zu wie das Gift in ihren Körper geleitet wird. Tropfen für Tropfen für Tropfen. Das Krankenhaustreiben geht vor der Tür weiter. Und draußen auf der Straße ist das Leben und steht nicht still.

 

Sie dämmert dahin, nur das sie niemals wirklich einschläft. Ihr ist kalt und sie möchte das jemand die Heizung aufdreht. Sie hat einen Geschmack im Mund, als habe sie sich drei Tage lang die Zähne nicht geputzt. Fühlt sich an wie der schrecklichste Kater ihrer College Zeit. Alles dreht sich. Und dann dieser Brechreiz! Dieser fürchterliche Brechreiz.

 

Hier sind so viele Frauen die das Gleiche oder Schlimmeres durchleben, doch anstatt eine Art Zusammengehörigkeit mit den anderen Frauen zu empfinden, fühlt sie sich schrecklich allein. Sie redet mit niemanden und niemand redet mit ihr. Sie möchte nichts zu tun haben mit diesen Leuten. Den armseeligen Glatzköpfen die ihr auf den Gängen entgegenkommen. Nein. Das wird ihr nicht passieren!

 

Doch mit dem Haarausfall beginnt auch das Leugnen keinen Sinn mehr zu haben.

 

Es ist am Abend des nächsten Tages als sie das erste Büschel Haar in der Hand hält. Sie lacht. Bestimmt nur eine Kutzel die sie raus gezogen hat! Noch einmal fährt sie sich durch die Haare und hält noch eine größere Hand voll fest. Dann noch eine, noch eine und noch eine, bevor sie die Haare im Clo runter spült und ihr Haar nicht mehr anfaßt.

 

Ihr Haar wird ausfallen. Geht es weiter in dieser Geschwindigkeit wird sie nächste Woche keine Haare mehr haben. Jetzt möchte sie mit jemand sprechen, doch noch bevor sie Macs Nummer gewählt hat, hat sie das Bild vor Augen wie er mit seiner Freundin, dieser Rose, auf der Couch sitzt und irgendeinen Film guckt. Wahrscheinlich hat er den Arm um sie gelegt und kann sich keine schönere Art vorstellen seinen Abend zu verbringen.

 

Sie läßt den Hörer sinken. Statt dessen legt sie sich ins Bett und weint sich in den Schlaf. Am nächsten Morgen muß sie die Matratze absaugen.

 

~*~

 

Zwei Tage später ruft Aiden an. Sie sagt ihr das sie Flack auf der Straße getroffen hat und er ihr erzählt hat was passiert ist. Sie fragt ob sie vorbei kommen soll, ob sie nichts unternehmen wollen, ob sie jemand braucht?

 

Stella wünscht sich sie könnte nein sagen, aber die Wahrheit ist das sie jemand braucht. Ganz dringend. Stella beginnt am Telefon zu weinen.

 

Aiden ist innerhalb einer halben Stunde bei ihr. Stella öffnet ihr im Pyjama und mit verheulten Augen.

 

„Meine Haare fallen aus!“ sagt sie anstatt einer Begrüßung. „Sie fallen aus. Und ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Ich werde eine Glatze haben!“

 

Die Vorstellung ist Horror für Stella. Sie schwankt zwischen Trauer, Wut und Ekel. Aiden weiß auch nicht recht was sie machen soll, außer Stella heulen zu lassen, bis keine Tränen mehr aus ihren Augen kommen. Nach einer halben Stunde scheint Stella sich mit der neuen Situation abgefunden zu haben.

 

„Zieh dich an.“ fordert sie und zieht Stella auf die Füße. „Zieh dich an und wir gehen in die Stadt.“

 

Sie tut was Aiden sagt und nach einer Viertelstunde stehen sie beim Friseur.

 

„Es ist deine Entscheidung,“ sagt Aiden. „,aber so kannst du wenigstens über etwas bestimmen.“

 

Stella weiß das Aiden recht hat, sie nickt der Friseurin nach einer langen stillen Minute zu. Sie schließt nicht die Augen als die andere Frau beginnt ihr prächtiges Haar zu kürzen. Sie sieht ihr aufmerksam dabei zu, verfolgt fasziniert wie ihre Locken lautlos zu Boden segeln. Als sie den Laden verläßt fühlt sie sich nackt, fremd, aber ist Aiden ebenso dankbar für ihre pragmatische Art.

 

„Und jetzt,“ sagt Aiden und nimmt ihre Hand. „,kaufen wir dir Tücher.“

 

~*~

 

Die zweite Woche Chemo ist nicht so schlimm wie die erste. Sie hat Nerufon, was sie offiziell zu ihrem neuem besten Freund erklärt. Außerdem hat sie festgestellt das sie immer noch Stella ist und sie hat ihren Sarkasmus noch nicht verloren.

 

Es ist besser wenn die Schwestern sie verabscheuen, als sie wie eine Totgeweihte mit Engelsgeduld behandeln.

 

~*~

 

Stella zieht die erste Begegnung mit Mac nach dem Frisör so lange wie möglich heraus. Natürlich hat sie sich damit abgefunden, aber sie sieht weder aus wie Jean Seaberg noch wie Halle Berry. Sie benutzt ihre Krankheit das erste Mal als Ausrede, so wie manche Mädchen ihre Tage als Ausrede benutzen um nicht am Sport Teil nehmen zu müssen.

 

Als sie vom Einkaufen am nächsten Tag zurückkommt, ist eine unüblich lange Nachrichten von Mac auf ihrem Anrufbeantworter. Sie ruft nicht zurück und am nächsten Tag ist eine noch längere Nachricht auf dem Band, die mit der Drohung endet das er vorbeikommen wird, wenn sie nicht anruft.

 

Am nächsten Tag steht er vor ihrer Tür und lädt sie zum Lunch ein, obwohl sie eine Nachricht auf seiner MailBox hinterlassen hat.

 

Er sagt ihr sie sähe gut aus, was ihm einen schrägen Blick erntet und die schnippische Antwort: „Ich habe keine Haare mehr hinter den Ohren!“

 

Und Mac wäre nicht Mac, würde er nicht ernst daraufhin erwidern: „Aber du hast noch deine Wimpern und Brauen.“ Was sie zum Lächeln bringt, weil das stimmt.

 

Sie ist nun inmitten des dritten Zyklus und hat gerade einen Anruf erhalten das der vierte um eine Woche verschoben werden muß, weil ihre weißen Blutkörperchen im Keller sind. Das macht sie wütend auf die Ärzte, weil das heißt das die Behandlung eine Woche länger dauert und gleichzeitig heißt es auch das sie diese Woche frei hat. Frei!

 

Stella erzählt ihm von alternativen Heilmitteln, von kleinen chinesischen Ärzten die ihr Ginseng Präparate verschrieben haben, Visualisierungstherapien, Krebs-Diäten, Gesprächsgruppen und im gleichen Atemzug macht sie sich zornig über ihre Onkologen lustig, die einen mit Hundeblick ansehen oder an ihrem Zimmer vorbei rauschen weil der Krebs den man hat nicht tödlich genug ist, als das man ihre Aufmerksamkeit verdienen würde. Sie verzichtet auf das Hauptgericht und bestellt gleich zwei Desserts.

 

Während dem Schokoladeneis verkündet sie das sie gerade zwischen zwei Phasen steht: Zorn und Verhandeln.

 

Er fragt sie was sie damit meint und sie klärt ihn über die fünf Phasen auf: „Depression, Zorn, Verhandeln, Leugnen, Akzeptanz.“

 

Sie reden nicht über die Arbeit, egal wie selbstsicher Stella rüber kommt. Er weiß nun das er ihr in dieser Hinsicht nicht trauen kann. Als er sie nach Hause bringt sagt er ihr das er es ernst gemeint hat das sie das schaffen werden. Das sie ihm geholfen hat als es am schlimmsten um ihn stand. Sie sagt das sie kein Recht darauf hätte ihn so in Beschlag zu nehmen, aber er antwortet das sie jedes Recht dazu hätte.

 

~*~

 

In dieser Woche geht sie zu Gesprächstherapien, lernt neue Leute kennen – die glatzköpfigen Misepeter, von denen sie vorher nichts wissen wollte.

 

Sie scheint selbst einer von denen zu sein, doch richtig akzeptieren kann sie es nicht. Ihr Tuch abnehmen kann sie noch nicht, läßt es während all den Sitzungen auf ihrem Kopf, egal wie viele da sind die anstatt Perücken und Hüten gar nichts auf dem Kopf tragen.

 

Sie bewundert diese Frauen die den dichten Babyflaum auf ihrem Kopf so zur Schau stellen können. Sie kann es nicht. jeden Morgen bindet sie sorgfältig ein Tuch um ihren Kopf, einen blickdichten Turban, ohne Lücken, das kein Stück Haut zur Welt vordringen möge.

 

Es ist plötzlich so, das sie mit diesen anderen Frauen lacht und scherzt, Witze über die Chemo, die Ärzte, den Tod macht. Mit ihnen weint, über die Chemo, die Ärzte und den Tod. Alles hängt so dicht zusammen das es ihr Angst macht.

 

Diese Frauen und sie sitzen zusammen, essen Kekse und trinken Kaffee aus der Warmhalteflasche. Sie hört Geschichten über Frauen die verlassen wurden, die verließen, deren Kinder plötzlich vor ihnen zurückschreckten, die stark sein mußten, auch wenn sie es nicht wollten.

 

Alles mit was Stella aufwarten kann ist das Gefühl für Mac, das dort bereits seit Jahren brodelt und nie ein Ventil gefunden hat. Plötzlich macht sich Hoffnungslosigkeit breit. Warum sollte er sie jetzt noch nehmen? Selbst wenn er nicht mit dieser Rose zusammen ist: Stella ist kaputt. Sie hat nur 60% Überlebenschancen. In den nächsten 5 Jahren könnten sich Metastasen bilden. Vielleicht würde man ihr irgendwann die Brust abnehmen. Selbst jetzt noch sind dort Frauen in der Gruppe die nur noch eine, oder gar keine Brust mehr haben. (Und dann, natürlich, auf der anderen Seite ist da die heile, heile Rose.)

 

Mac wäre nicht ganz klar im Kopf, würde er Stella mit diesen Chancen nehmen.

 

Die Frauen sehen sie an, ermutigen sie ihre Geschichte zu erzählen. Aber Stella beißt nur wütend auf ihrem Keks rum und schüttelt mit Tränen in den Augen den Kopf.

 

~*~

 

Mac fährt sie nun zur Chemo und bringt sie danach wieder nach Hause. Das erste Mal fragt sie ihn ob er spinnt, aber er sagt ihr das es nur ein Tag in der Woche ist. Was wäre das schon? Sie widerspricht ihm nicht. Nicht heute. Das Nerufon hat sie müde gemacht. Er verfrachtet sie ins Bett und bringt ihr einen großen Kakao.

 

Was gibt es denn besseres?

 

Er sagt ihr er würde später noch mal wiederkommen und das tut er auch. Sie sitzen dann zusammen auf der Couch, sehen fern und wenn Stella im Laufe des Films die ganze Tüte Chips allein ißt, schiebt sie ihm am Ende die Schuld in die Schuhe, weil er sie schließlich gekauft hat.

 

Sie setzt ihn schließlich gegen 22 Uhr vor die Tür und er verspricht ihr sie morgen zum Lunch auszuführen. Sie fragt ihn ob er sie mästen will und er lächelt nur und sagt das es besser ist das sie was auf den Rippen hat.

 

Sie knallt ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu, kann ihn aber draußen noch lachen hören.

 

Sie verbringt die Woche abwechselnd mit Aiden, Frauen aus der Therapiegruppe und Mac. Aiden und sie gehen shoppen, wovon - wie Stella behauptet - ihre weißen Blutkörperchen in die Höhe schießen, auch wenn sie nicht mehr länger in Größe 34 paßt. Sie trifft hier und da einige Frauen der Therapie zum Brunch, Lunch oder Dinner und mit Mac verbringt sie die restliche Zeit.

 

Wenn sie ihn tagsüber nicht sieht ruft sie ihn an oder er sie. Manchmal hängen sie so lange am Telefon, das sie ihn – sprichwörtlich – mit ins Bett nimmt.

 

Es ist in der vierten Woche als Mac sie zur Therapiegruppe fährt. Draußen stehen einige hartgesottene, totgeweihte Raucherinnen. Sie winken Stella zu und Stella winkt zurück. Die drei Frauen beugen sich zueinander und tuscheln, bevor sie in Gelächter ausbrechen.

 

„Soll ich dich abholen?“ fragt Mac schließlich.

 

„Brauchst du nicht.“ sagt sie ernst und beugt sich zu ihm um seine Krawatte ordentlich gerade zu ziehen. „Ich werde mit Alice oder Dora fahren.“

 

„Nicht das du nach Hause läufst uns dir eine Erkältung holst.“

 

„Nein, Mac. Ich werde nichts dergleichen tun.“ Bevor sie aussteigt bekommt er noch einen Kuß auf die Wange.

 

Die Frage ob dies ihr Freund ist, ist vorprogrammiert und wenn sie ehrlich mit sich ist, hat sie es durch den Kuß provoziert. Aber sie schüttelt den Kopf und verneint. „Mac und ich? Wir sind nur Freunde.“

 

Leider glaubt ihr nur niemand.

 

Irgendwie findet sie das beruhigend.

 

~*~

 

Irgendwann als sie mitten in der Bestrahlung steckt, sagt ihr Dora, aus der Gesprächstherapie, das sie eine zweite Chance bekommen haben, einen Neuanfang.

 

Wäre dies ein Film den Stella im Fernsehen sieht, hätte sie am Ende dieser Szene ‚Klischee!‘ geschrien, doch das hier ist ihr Leben und Dora ist eine Frau die das gleiche durchgemacht hat, eine ‚Knastschwester‘ und sie weiß von was sie spricht. Aber Stella hat darauf nichts zu sagen. Ihr Mund ist plötzlich voll mit Spucke und ihre Augen feucht, selbst wenn sie das nicht gerne zugibt.

 

Vielleicht hat sie recht, denkt Stella, als sie nach Hause geht (obwohl sie Mac wie jedes Mal versprochen hat mit Dora oder Alice zu fahren).

 

Bis jetzt hat sie sich dagegen gewehrt das der Krebs ihr Leben verändert. Das er Spuren hinterläßt. Wäre dies ein Verbrechen, so ist Stella in die Rolle der Ehefrau geschlüpft die die Spuren ihres Mannes verwischt. Sie geht soweit das sie die Leiche der Hure im Froster versteckt, Lippenstift auflegt, feststellt das alles perfekt ist nur um dann in Tränen auszubrechen und auf die Polizei zu warten.

 

Aber dies ist etwas das sie nicht verstecken kann. Nicht mit Tüchern oder Kurzhaarschnitten oder Perücken. Denn letzten Endes hat es sie fundamental verändert. Sollte sie so tun, als sei sie noch die Alte, wäre das so, als würde sie versuchen ihre 34er Hosen anzuziehen.

 

Wo steht sie nun in ihrem Leben, ganz banal gesprochen?

 

Also lehnt sie sich zurück um den Schaden genau zu begutachten. Sie fängt an ihr Leben zu katalogisieren, zu fotografieren, zu benennen. Alles liegt noch genauso wie an dem Tag als sie festgestellt hat das ihr Körper gegen sie arbeitet.

 

Und sie fängt hier, in der U-Bahn damit an: Vorsichtig wickelt sie den Turban von ihrem Kopf und schlingt ihn um ihren Hals. Das schummrige Licht der Bahn wischt alles ein wenig weicher, die Dunkelheit und die Spiegelung in der Scheibe tun ihren Rest. Plötzlich erscheint nicht alles so schlimm, wie es vielleicht im hellen Tageslicht wäre.

 

Stella lächelt sich an.

 

Nun, denkt sie als niemand auf sie zu gerannt kommt und sie fragt warum sie ihren Kopf nicht bedeckt, zumindest spare ich für eine ganze Weile das Geld für den Frisör.

 

_Und ich habe keine lästigen Stoppeln in der Bikini-Zone._

 

~*~

 

Sie sitzen sich gegenüber am Küchentisch. Die apfelgrüne Farbe ist immer noch nicht getrocknet. Stella weiß jetzt schon das sie die Farbe zum kotzen findet. Mac sieht so aus als suche er weniger harte Worte dafür. Andererseits erinnert sie die Farbe an eine seiner Krawatten.

 

Vielleicht deshalb die Abneigung: Sie mag die Stelle wo die Krawatte sein sollte viel lieber. Das Dreieck von entblößter Haut, über den Knöpfen und dem Stoff. Sie möchte ihren Finger dort hinlegen und was sie nervös macht ist die Tatsache das sie es nicht tut.

 

Sie seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf und vielleicht hat Mac Angst das sie beginnt zu heulen (denn meistens beginnt es mit einem Seufzen und einem Kopfschütteln), denn er nimmt ihre Hand und sieht sie so an, wie er aussieht wenn er seine Waffe gezogen hat.

 

Einen Moment lang sieht sie auf ihre Hände hinab. Seine groß, hell und warm und ihre, nicht klein, aber schlank und messingfarben. Mit ihrem Zeigefinger berührt sie nachdenklich eine Ader auf seinem Handrücken.

 

Plötzlich will sie so viel sagen, doch die Sprachlosigkeit und die übersprudelnden Gefühle schnüren ihr die Kehle zu. Statt dessen beißt sie sich fest auf die Unterlippe, bevor sie sagt: „Ich vermisse mein altes Leben, Mac.“

 

Und das ist die Wahrheit, weil ihr altes Leben in manchen Augenblicken sehr viel einfacher war. Zum Beispiel jetzt: Sie hat keine Haare, aber eine apfelgrüne Küche die sie haßt und den Bauch voller Schmetterlinge und das nur weil Mac da ist.

 

~*~

 

Nerufon ist immer noch ihr bester Freund, egal wie ungern Mac das hört. Sie sagt ihm das sich die Dinge geändert haben. Er nimmt das mit einem Lächeln hin und sieht sie so an wie an dem Morgen als er sie das erste Mal ohne Turban um den Kopf gewickelt gesehen hat – als wolle er die Hand ausstrecken und den Flaum berühren.

 

(Es sieht so weich aus, hatte er gesagt und es klang als wäre das ein direktes Kompliment an sie.

 

Sie hatte seine Hand genommen, sie auf ihren Kopf gelegt und er hatte ein wenig verlegen ausgesehen, was sie süß findet, weil er nicht so verlegen gewirkt hatte, als sie ihn vor drei Monaten halbnackt im Umkleideraum überfallen hatte.)

 

Jetzt hat sie wieder Haar. Kleine hellbraune Babylocken. Sie findet sie sieht ein wenig lächerlich aus und sie weiß das es noch schlimmer wird um so länger das Haar wird. Sie hat nur noch zwei Wochen Bestrahlung, bevor ihr Leben wieder relativ normal werden kann. Die Beschwerden halten sich dank ihrer Medikation in Grenzen.

 

Mac tut so als sei er enttäuscht das sie ein Medikament ihm vorzieht. Aber er fragt nie nach wie sich die Dinge verändert haben.

 

~*~

 

Sie weint als sie bei ihm ankommt und kriegt eine ganze Weile nachdem sie sein Wohnzimmer betritt nicht viel mehr als Schluchzer raus und vergräbt schließlich ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter.

 

Er fragt sie was denn ist, aber sie kann nicht antworten, noch nicht. Nach einer Weile beginnt er sich wirklich Sorge zu machen.

 

„Hat es etwas mit den Befunden zu tun?“ fragt er schließlich und zwingt sie dazu ihn anzusehen. „Hast du etwa noch einen--“

 

Sie schüttelt den Kopf und wischt die Nässe von ihrem Gesicht, doch ihre Augen hören nicht auf zu weinen. Sie bemerkt jetzt erst das er mal wieder Akten mit nach Hause genommen hat. Der Tadel den sie sonst für ihn hat bleibt ihr im Hals stecken. Sie sieht die Bilder an, die auf dem Couchtisch liegen: Eine junge Frau, Arme und Beine verdreht, den Mund weit offen. Eine lange offene Wunde an ihrem Hals.

 

Wie alt ist sie? Vielleicht zwanzig? Kam sie von einer Party? Wollte sie ihren Freund treffen? Stella denkt an ihre Mutter, die wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht wach war und sich gefragt hat wo sie denn bleibt.

 

Mac wird dafür sorgen das derjenige seine gerechte Strafe bekommt. Er wird die Beweise zusammentragen und sie verbinden und es dann alles eintüten, zukleben und mit Siegel versehen.

 

Doch wer soll zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden für jene andere Zerstörung? Wie wollen sie ihn verhaften, diesen Massenmörder Krebs der von einem zum nächsten Körper springt, der uns unsere Weiblichkeit raubt, unsere ungeborenen Kinder, unser Körpergefühl, Lebensgefühl und die Sinnlichkeit? Der unsere Brüste von innen her auffrißt und unsere Gebärmutter annagt?

 

Nicht einmal Mac könnte dort Gerechtigkeit walten lassen. Sie denkt an Doras Familie, die jetzt allein am Eßtisch sitzt und die keine Worte finden für das was geschehen ist. Die eingehüllt sind vom Schweigen das nur den Tod umgibt. Die alle darauf lauschen das sie vielleicht ihre Schritte draußen hören, das _hehem_ wenn sie einen zu trockenen Hals hatte, das zu hohe Lachen bei Witzen die fast niemand lustig findet. Die ihre Dinge in jeder Ecke entdecken, ihren Geruch und ihre Abwesenheit.

 

Das Leben ist so unfair und Wissenschaft und Fortschritt sind nur die kleinsten Teile davon.

 

Aber wer hat behauptet das es leicht werden würde? Nein, niemand.

 

Stella weint und denkt mit ihrem Herzen, weil es das ist was Stella am besten kann. Sie hat die Photos noch in der Hand, umfaßt sie zu hart mit steifen Fingern, hinterläßt Fingerabdrücke überall auf dem Hochglanzpapier und Mac sieht sie an als wäre das World Trade Center noch einmal zusammengestürzt.

 

„Ich bin gestorben.“ sagt Stella schließlich, sehr laut und Macs Mundwinkel zuckt. „Aber ich bin auch neugeboren. Dies ist mein Leben. Meine zweite Chance. Und ich bin es satt auf den richtigen Moment zu warten. Darauf das es leichter wird oder wir uns daran gewöhnt haben und alles perfekt ist.“

 

Sie sieht auf in sein Gesicht und er blickt zurück. Sie will fragen _Spürst du das?_ Doch sie fragt nicht. Die Möglichkeit das er sagt _Das ist nichts_ wäre zu groß. Sie fixiert seine Krawatte. Doch dann sagt er ihren Namen, einmal, zweimal, bevor er seine Hand auf ihre Hüfte legt und es könnte sein das er lächelt, als er ihren Namen ein drittes Mal sagt, als wäre dies alles was er tun muß.

 

„Ich wußte nicht was ich sagen sollte.“ gesteht er schließlich, als sie ihn ansieht. Sie stehen nun sehr nahe.

 

Ihr Herz rast und sie bekommt vor Angst keine Luft, doch ihr Körper reagiert auf ihn, als sei dies das normalste auf der ganzen Welt.

 

Diesmal weiß sie, das sie ihrem Körper trauen kann. Denn ihr Herz kennt die Wahrheit schon länger.

 

Stella lächelt und weint, als sie einen Augenblick später seinen warmen Mund auf ihrem spürt.

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback ist wie hübsche Unterwäsche.


End file.
